


Cada vez que te cubras, piensa en mí

by NaySG3



Series: SenGen Week 2020 - By Nay [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sengenweek, Warm
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaySG3/pseuds/NaySG3
Summary: El trabajo en el Reino de la Ciencia esta siendo más difícil para todos, siendo azotado por un invierno más duro que anteriores. Gen no la está pasando muy bien por su condición friolenta, pero nota a alguien más que es igual para él y decide ayudarlo.-Los hechos se suscitan durante la construcción del Perseo-
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2020 - By Nay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Cada vez que te cubras, piensa en mí

Uno de los problemas de toda la vida de Gen siempre ha sido el frío. No era de extrañar para alguien tan delgado y poco resistente como él. En la era moderna podía sobrellevarlo, ya que siempre tenía a su disposición su departamento con calefacción, cobertores gruesos, su propio kotatsu y un sin fin de opciones para combatir el invierno.

Sin embargo, todas esas comodidades se fueron hace más de 3700 años y ahora solo puede sobrellevarlo con chimeneas algo arcaicas, pieles como abrigos y todo su mentalismo para ignorar el devastador frío que golpeaba la aldea.

"¿Es mi imaginación o este invierno es aún peor?~" Gen se quejaba mientras se encontraba sentado e inmóvil dentro de la choza de Chrome, siendo acompañado Ruri, ambos se encontraban haciendo más baterías de zinc-carbono de reserva para su viaje en el Perseo.

"¿Uh? Puede ser que si Gen-san. Suelo usar un vestido más corto en estas fechas, sin embargo ahora estoy usando el más largo que tengo"

'¿En serio dice eso mientras solo usa un abrigo que no cubre sus hombros? No me sorprendería tanto, ya que toda su vida han vivido bajo estas condiciones, sin mencionar que puede que influyan parte de sus genes de descendencia rusa' 

"¿Cómo es posible que Senku-chan está como si nada?" Menciona al observar a este en el centro de la aldea científica junto con Chrome y el equipo de fuerza, haciendo más filamentos de tungsteno "Sigue utilizando el mismo abrigo y bata de siempre" 

"Tal vez...tal vez está muy concentrado en terminar las tareas para completar el barco, ante de darse cuenta en el cambio severo del clima"

"Eso es posible, no deja de estar pensando en nuevos inventos" Sigue hablando sin quitar la vista en Senku "Pero también es un descuidado, puede pescar un resfriado si no se protege más"

Ruri nota el tono de preocupación que Gen inconscientemente sacó al mencionar aquello "En ese caso ¿porqué no le tejes una bufanda?" 

"¿Una...bufanda?" 

"¡Si! Seguramente Senku-san no quiera llevar más abrigos encima porque pueden incomodarle para trabajar, pero una bufanda es menos estorbosa"

"Probablemente sea eso...pero ¿porqué tendría yo que hacerlo yo? sería más rápido pedirle a Yuzuriha-chan pedírsela, es su mejor amiga, así que dudo que se niegue a hacerlo"

"Eso sin duda alguna, pero..." Ruri se detuvo un momento, volteando hacia Gen y sonriendo de forma cálida "Estoy segura que Senku-san se alegraría bastante si tu lo haces para él"

Gen igual se detuvo, viendo nuevamente a Senku, donde de forma fugaz notó que cuando no lo veían, se abrazaba a si mismo y frotándose los brazos para obtener un poco de calor. 

"Lo haré, digo, no queremos que nuestro líder científico enferme y no podamos seguir adelante ¿verdad?" 

"Eso es correcto Gen-san" 

"Aunque...no tengo idea de como tejer"

"¿Porqué no pides ayuda de Yuzuriha-san? Sin duda te dirán como hacerlo, no te preocupes por las baterías, yo te cubriré"

Gen conmovido, toma las manos de Ruri, inclinándose con respeto.

"Muchas gracias Ruri-chan, y..." nuevamente se incorpora, "¿Podrías guardar el secreto? no quiero abandonar aun mi fachada superficial"

"Descuida Gen-san" 

"Gracias de nuevo~, iré a buscarla" Al decir esto, baja las escaleras con dirección a la aldea. 

"Aunque...dudo que alguien siga pensando que eres superficial, Gen-san" 

\---------------------

"Yuzuriha-chan, Nicky-chan ¿puedo pedirle su ayuda? Solo necesito que me digan como hacerlo y yo haré todo por mi cuenta"

Gen se acercó a las chicas, quienes se encargaron junto con otra personas en hilar y coser las velas del barco. 

"Claro Gen-kun, ¿qué necesitas?" Contestó Yuzuriha, sin dejar de hilar en su telar, Nicky se dedicaba a teñir algunas telas.

"¿Puede ser...en privado?" Las chicas se miraron confundidas, pero asintieron, dejando por un momento sus actividades, saliendo de la cabaña.

"Yo...quiero, y si no es molestia...me digan como tejer y teñir una bufanda" No pudiendo ocultar su vergüenza, mencionó volteando hacia cualquier dirección que no fuera hacia ellas.

"Es para Senku ¿verdad?" Soltó directamente Nicky, acompañada de una sonrisa arrogante, haciendo que Gen casi se torciera el cuello con tal que no vieran su sonrojo.

"¡¿Es para él?! Con más razón estoy encantada de ayudar" Gritó emocionada Yuzuriha "No tengo problema en hacerlo"

"Lo que pasa...es que quiero hacerlo yo mismo" 

Ambas entendieron la situación y no quisieron hacer más preguntas, ya que pareciera que Gen estaba a punto de colapsar. 

"Esta bien, te ayudaremos, solo no te acobardes y si entrégalo ¿ok?"

"Es muy lindo de tu parte que te preocupes por él, Gen-kun, no diremos nada, por si eso te preocupaba"

"Agradezco su ayuda, de verdad" 

"Bien, comencemos con las lecciones" Mencionó Yuzuriha emocionada, chocando los cinto entre los tres.

\---------------------

"¿Donde está ese bastardo mentalista?" Él, junto con Chrome y los demás tomaron un breve descanso con los filamentos, notando así que no había visto en dos días, casi tres, a Gen.

"¿Gen? Tal vez esté con los aldeanos o los niños jugando" Mencionó Chrome desde el suelo, descansando un poco. 

"Si es eso, entonces está huyendo del trabajo, ya lo pondré a hacer tareas infernales una vez que lo vea" 

"Eres muy sucio Senku" Inquirió Kohaku, acercándose con agua para todo el equipo.

Senku solo encogió los hombros mientras se dirigía al observatorio, haría una llamada al Ex-Imperio de Tsukasa para preguntar si se encontraba a Gen con ellos 'No es que me importe'

"¿Hola?" Respondió Ukyo

"Ukyo ¿como está todo por allá?" 

"Estamos bien con los avances que se pueden para el Perseo, pero el frío por aquí está algo elevado"

"Aquí es igual...oye" Senku pauso un momento, respirando hondo para hablar, no quería sonar preocupado "¿Está Gen con ustedes? No lo he visto estos días"

"Pues no está con nosotros ¿seguro que no está en la aldea? puede que esté ayudando a los aldeanos, ¿al menos lo has ido a buscar?"

"Bueno yo..." Era cierto, desde que comenzaron con los filamentos, el área de trabajo de Senku solo ha sido el laboratorio, el patio donde estaban fabricando las bombillas de vacío y el observatorio.

"Ves, ni si quiera te has tomado el tiempo de buscarlo" 

"Ok, buscaré aquí entonces, llamaré nuevamente si no está ¿ok?"

"Bien Senku, cuando lo encuentres, salúdalo de mi parte"

"¡También de parte mía!" Escuchó al fondo como gritaba Ryusui

"Ok, ok, bueno, adiós" Colgó, suspirando pesadamente.

"Maldito mentalista ¿donde estás? Supongo que tendré que buscarlo" Dice con pesar, aunque en el fondo se encontraba ansioso por verlo de nuevo, se sentía extraño no escuchar sus quejas y berrinches cerca de él.

\---------------------

"Que difícil~" Se quejaba Gen dentro de la cabaña de Kaseki, no sin pedir permiso antes para estar ahí sin que nadie lo molestara mientras tejía la bufanda. 

Ya casi terminaba, decidió teñirla de purpura, esto con la idea de que fuera como un recordatorio para Senku del regaño que le esperaba por no abrigarse más...y también para que una parte de Gen estuviera con él, no era como si eso último lo confesara. 

Sus dedos ya estaban más agrietados por el frío y en parte por los picaduras con las agujas y ganchos mientras tejía, aún así no se daría por vencido. 

"¡Oi, Mentalista" Escuchó a Senku muy cerca gritando su nombre '¡Maldición me está buscando!' Rápidamente guardó la bufanda y todas las herramientas para salir de la cabaña. 

"Senku-chan~ que sorpresa ¿acaso buscabas a este humilde mentalista?~"

"Déjate de tonterías ¿donde has estado todos estos días?" Mencionó Senku, cruzándose de brazos y esperando una respuesta. 

"Senku-chan eres muy malo~ ¿apenas te diste cuenta de mi ausencia? Que cruel~" Dijo con decepción y molestia fingida, posando una mano en su frente con dramatismo, todo lo que sea posible con tal de alejar a Senku. 

Aunque Gen no lo decía en serio, Senku sintió culpa ya que era cierto. Quiso responder pero en eso notó que la mano de Gen que posaba en su rostro por su estúpida pose, se veían los dedos algo rojos y lastimados. Inconscientemente se acercó tomando las manos de Gen entre las suyas, provocando que el acto del mentalista se quebrara haciéndolo sonrojar. 

"¿Que has estado haciendo para tener las manos así ¿eh?" Decía mientras rosaba con la yema de sus dedos las palmas de Gen. 

"Y-yo e-estaba" Su voz se cortó '¡Tranquilízate! di cualquier cosa' Su batalla interna solo lo ponía más nervioso 'Estúpido Senku-chan, ¿porqué siento esto por ti? no vez que harás que mi corazón explote' Rápidamente alejo sus manos de las de Senku.

"Ha estado haciendo un frío terrible~ no puedo evitar que se agrieten al estar haciendo tantas baterías" Mencionó mientras sacaba una batería a medio terminar de su manga, fue un alivio guardar algunas para una situación así. 

Senku lo vio dudoso, aún sin creerle completamente, pero decidió no presionar.

"Ok, solo...no te alejes demasiado" se dio cuenta de sus palabras "L-lo digo porque luego necesitaré más manos para trabajar y eres el único de la era moderna disponible aquí" se dio media vuelta para regresar con los filamentos.

"S-si Senku-chan" Asombrado por sus palabras, es lo único que atina a decir. 

Senku detuvo su andar "Y Gen...esta noche ¿puedes ir al observatorio?" 

"No hay problema, estaré ahí" Ve a Senku asentir ante su respuesta y lo ve alejarse nuevamente, dejándolo solo.

"Será esta noche entonces~" Sonríe con cariño.

\---------------------

Después de reunirse para cenar, todos se dirigieron a sus perspectivas cabañas y dormir. Senku subió algunos planos al observatorio que tenía por revisar, también usándolos como distractor contra su ansiedad en lo que esperaba a Gen.

Minutos después escucho que subían las escaleras, haciéndolo reaccionar y sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. Respiró y exhalo lentamente, recibiendo al mentalista que entraba por la puerta con una sonrisa ladina.

"Al fin te dignas a aparecer de nuevo mentalista"

"Hola también Senku-chan~" Se acercó lentamente hacia Senku, sentándose en el suelo junto a Senku. 

"Gen, hay algo..." es interrumpido por ambas manos que colocó frente suyo 

"Espera Senku-chan, quiero...antes tengo que decirte algo" Senku no dice nada, asintiendo como una señal de que prosiga. 

"¿Sabes? días como estos me hacen mucho recordar todas las comodidades que teníamos antes de la petrificación. No es un secreto que son muy débil para soportar el frío y más cuando mi propio físico me traiciona" Continua, dirigiendo su vista a la única bombilla encendida queriendo encontrar el valor para seguir "Pero ahora, en este mundo de piedra, si no fuera por ti, no hubiéramos podido sobrellevar este clima y cualquier otra situación. Tal vez aún no tendremos calentadores más sofisticados o la ropa más adecuada, pero de alguna forma siempre nos estás cuidando, aunque niegues que lo haces por ayudar, tus acciones demuestran todo lo contrario" 

"Gen..." 

"Y... a pesar de todo lo que haces por nosotros, siempre te descuidas a ti mismo, no creas que no noto tus titiriteros estando en la intemperie" Gen lo observa de forma acusadora, haciendo que Senku desvíe su mirada algo avergonzado "Si no te cuidas lo suficiente, puedes enfermar y nadie quiere eso"

"Si fuera el caso, Chrome podría suplantarme algunos días mientras me recupero con reposo y medicina"

"Ese es el punto Senku-chan ¿De verdad crees que me tragaré ese cuento? Ambos sabemos que no puedes estar ni un minuto sin estar trabajando"

"Yo..." 'Atrapado' "Eso puede no ser del todo cierto, pero..."

"Pero nada Senku-chan, es por eso que..." Saca la bufanda de sus mangas, colocandolo al rededor del cuello de Senku "Lo único que te pide este mentalista egoista y superficial, es que te cuides más...si enfermas, los días serán más aburridos sin que estés con nosotros...y conmigo"

El silencio reina en la habitación, pero no es incomodo. La bufanda en su cuello se siente cálido, pero no más que su rostro en estos momentos, seguramente rojo al igual que el de Gen. Su pecho arde, conmovido por las palabras de Gen y porque ahora solo puede observar al niño frente suyo, con los ojos puestos en él, brillando con emoción, cariño y...¿amor?, siendo iluminados aún más con la luz cálida de la bombilla. 

El tiempo se detiene para ambos, sintiendo como si una epifanía fuera revelada para ambos. ¿Son necesarias las palabras? Tal vez, pero en este momento no hacen falta, ya que sus labios se unen para decir todo lo guardado en sus corazones.

El beso es muy breve, para decepción de ambos, separándose y tomar de nuevo sus posiciones. Senku ve a Gen temblar, pero sabe que no es por el frío, es la emoción y vergüenza de lo que acaban de hacer. Senku es el primero en hablar.

"Gracias...Gen, por preocuparte por mi...y yo también tengo algo para ti" Toma a Gen de las manos que aun sostenían los extremos de la bufanda, poniéndolas en su regazo. 

Estira un poco la mano tratando de alcanzar un pequeño paquete envuelto en piel que estaba en la mesa donde estaba trabajando. Lo coloca frente de ambos para abrirlo y revelar un par de guantes de piel. Su exterior era del mismo color que la bata de Senku y el interior se alcanzaba a ver que estaban forrados de lana. 

Con una mano, toma uno de los guantes, mientras que con la otra alza la mano derecha de Gen, deslizándolo suavemente, repitiendo lo mismo con el otro guante. 

"Senku-chan...cuando fue que..."

"Desde el año pasado sabía que eras muy friolento por tus quejas y todas las capas de abrigos que tienes encima" Toma las manos de Gen entre las suyas "Y este año el invierno es aún más duro...estarás forrado de pies a cabeza, pero tus manos son las únicas que no protegías"

'Siempre estuviste pendiente de mi Senku-chan' En un arrebato de felicidad, Gen se abalanza sobre Senku, abrazándolo con fuerza y cariño. 

"Gracias Senku-chan" Siente como el mencionado corresponde el abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

"Y..." Escucha a Senku hablar, siendo amortiguado un poco por el abrigo de Gen "¿Hay alguna razón por la que la bufanda es morada?" Se incorpora quedando frente a frente, aun en abrazados.

"Claro~ Cuando yo no pueda estar cerca, quiero que pienses en mi y sientas que mis brazos te envuelven en un cálido abrazo"

"Que cursi"

"¡No te burles!" 

"En ese caso" Se acerca más a Gen "Siempre ten presente que siempre sostendré tus manos entre la mías cuando yo no esté cerca" 

"¡Se-Senku-chan! E-eso es demasiado cursi, incluso para ti" Lucho por cubrirse el rostro avergonzado, algo que no logro porque Senku aun lo tenia sostenido en el abrazo.

"Entonces seremos cursis juntos" Menciona Senku, cerrando nuevamente el espacio entre sus labios al momento en que apaga la única luz en la habitación, arrastrando a Gen con él hacia las mantas en el suelo y cubriéndolos a ambos, esperando que el sueño llegue a ellos mientras se besan en la oscuridad.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Segundo día!
> 
> No tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde esté sacando inspiración para terminarlos a tiempo, tal vez porque SenGen son mi batería para continuar.  
> Agradezco tanto que sigan mis historias, esto es nuevo para mi y lo estoy disfrutando mucho.
> 
> Seguiré esforzándome para terminar la semana. 
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
